Waiting Eternity
by RoseAspen
Summary: But it's not yet the end, no. They'll see each other again. Maybe not yet, maybe it'll take a lifetime but he's willing to wait until eternity ends just to see her again. ONE SHOT


"Today, we are here to pay respect and tribute to our valiant hero. It is a loss to both Wizarding and Muggle world but nevertheless, a substantiation of courage. A true epitome of Gryffindor.

She was one of the best students Hogwarts ever had. Her knowledge and courage had helped save thousands of innocent lives. Our world is now free from darkness because of her sacrifice; a sacrifice for love, friendship… and faith, for what she truly believes. And such deed, and everything you have done, will remain in our hearts…

Let us our last goodbyes to Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Hogwarts ground. It was his voice that rang sorrows, admiration, and gratefulness at the same time. His portrait was brought outside to give the eulogy for the heroine as Professor McGonagall refused to do so no matter how much she tried. But every time she does, tears cascade. She too broken to think, too at lost at the news of her favorite student had gone on.

Throughout the whole eulogy, the Weasley's especially the matriarch choked on her sobs while desperately calming Mrs. Granger. Dr. Granger seemed too focused, too glazed while staring afar, oblivious at the tears slowly passing his cheeks. He looked down at his wife; his wife who had suffered so much since the news, who had not spent a night without crying. Slowly, he reached out to her, draping one arm at her shoulder and rocked her slightly. Murmuring words of comfort, he kissed her head as she continued to cry. _His baby… So young to be gone so early…_

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood up first. They went and left a rose in her wake, whispering words only their hearts knew. No matter how much they hid their pain, their eyes gave it away. They were Inferi amidst the crying crowd. Living dead. They were with her for 7 years and in an instance, they had her gone. Gone and never be back. But Harry had to be strong, not just for Ron and her best friend's family but especially for Ginny. She had no one to go since both her brother and family mourned, she only had Harry now. _Now that she's gone._

It had been most painful for Ginny. She didn't just lose a best friend; she lost a sister, a protector, her comforter, and a family.

Even Slytherins were there though they appeared less saddened. Those who were brave enough to snicker found themselves dotted with red and gold with a flick of someone's wand.

Only one person remained in his seat. He came even though he knew he won't be accepted. He came even though he knew it would raise suspicions or there would be whispered abominations about him. But he wasn't doing this for them. It was for her. Everything was since the beginning.

She was the sole reason he changed. She was his sun, the beacon of light and the bringer of hope. If it wasn't for Hermione, he doubted he would be here now. He could've been dead. _He could've been with her._

He remained seated, at the farthest back; as everyone gave their farewells but no one seemed to noticed. A rose was twirling his hand; he leaned, bringing the rose near his lips and smelled the blossom, tears threatening to spill. Closing his eyes, he sought the familiar scent of it-it was just like her, the scent of spring, sweet and delicate, and summer: the breeze of ocean air. Warm… A lone tear slid down his cheeks and dropped silently upon the petals, forming a circular pool.

It was a white rose, opposed to what everyone left. It was her favorite as she once told him. The sign of purity of love, innocence and sympathy. 'Like her,' he thought. It was the perfect flower he could offer. He made sure to send her one every week since then. Surreptitiously of course, hidden from her friends.

Brushing away the evidence of vulnerability, he composed himself and stood up. He was the only one standing by then, all of them quiet and seated. Bemused eyes followed him but never did he once looked away from her coffin. Even when Harry stood up, rage masked his face and all sagacity vanished. Ginny went to pull him, whispered into his ears in which he nodded and sat down after. Just like everyone else, their gaze followed him. Even the Granger's looked up, curious to what he'll do.

He refused to eat for days and hasn't blinked a sleep for a second. He was afraid, afraid that he would see her, laughing, crying, or worst, begging. When he reached her, he glanced down at her peaceful image. She lied there; calm and tranquil, perfectly oblivious at the wreck she had left. A hollow pain gnawed inside him. He felt alone just seeing her, knowing he won't have those days when he smiled genuinely, knowing the reason of his laughter is gone.

He wanted to scream, to lash out, to hex everything he sees. He wanted to break down, to cry, and not even care. If he could just shut down every pain and feelings. If he could just be numb, just for a while. Just this moment…

He brought the rose to his lips to kiss it just like what he always does when she was alive… Moving it millimeters away so it still touched his quivering lips, he whispered his last words to her.

"I love you."

Dropping the flower gently above her, he turned and walked head down, deciding hours ago to spend the rest of the burial to their place. Breaking down right then and there is likely to happen and seeing her being brought down… He can't, no, he can't.

Continuing to the other side if the lake, the one they would spend hours together, he tried to remember everything they shared. They would talk, laugh, and do assignments. Picnic was often when they're together.

A slow chuckle escaped his lips at the memory only to slow into a stop upon realizing "It's never going to happen again…," he whispered to the wind.

A soft gush of the wind danced with the leaves. He looked afar, absorbed in his own thoughts.

_Draco._

He whipped his head around, recognizing the voice. It was sweet and sad, almost apologizing. He continued to look around; wishing the source of the voice would appear. Just one last goodbye, one last look. Last kiss…

"Granger…?" Draco's voice was hoarse; tears were to fall now, waiting for his lids close. "Hermione?"

Another whisper of his name. A clearer one, stronger. Hairs from his neck stood up as the gush of cold wind continued.

Then a vapor of silver mist warped in front of him and slowly a teary-eyed ghost appeared before him, an apologetic smile graced Hermione's feature. He went to touch her only to have his hand feel like being dipped in a bucket of ice. Tears now freely streamed Hermione's cheeks as if it hurts nothing more than being unable to touch him. He dropped his hands and stared at her longingly, her once twinkling brown eyes now tear-filled silver.

"We have the same eyes now." He said lightly and smiled.

She turned around and Draco's heart thumped wildly, panicking and worrying that she'll go. Again…

But she just looked at her reflection at the water and turned back to him, her sad smile still there.

"I'm so sorry, Draco…"

The smile on his face dropped into a gloomy sad one, looking at her and down his feet.

"Why did you have to go?" It was a mere whisper but the emotions it contained made Hermione flinch.

"If I had the choice, Draco, I wouldn't have chosen this. You know, I wouldn't, no..." Her gaze was straight at him, holding his stare.

He stayed silent, warm tears slid from his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I know. I know," He walked up and hugged her, not caring even if she was cold, not caring even if she was not solid. He just had to feel her. To know she's really there. "It's just-those lifetime that could've…" He shook his head, splashing frustrated tears. They stayed like that for a long time, hugging. Maybe it was just a minute but it felt like hours. It felt a lifetime.

She moved away from him, knowing his arms might be aching by now.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione pecked a kiss in his cheek, then his lips. He caught the air as he tried to touch her lips.

He opened his eyes and whispered back, "I love you." He refrained himself from shouting "Don't go, please. Don't leave me." But she was slowly fading with the winds and he was afraid it'll just worsen how she feels, how _he_ feels.

"_Remember that. Always…"_

He nodded into nothing and murmured under his breath.

"I will, love. I will. I'll always do."

He sat down and reminisced every memory they had. Pain was gnawing in his chest; leaving a hopeless hole that even time can't heal. Draco still can't believe that all they had planned, their supposed future together, gone within a flash of green lights. All gone…

But it's not yet the end, no. They'll see each other again.

Maybe not yet, maybe it'll take a lifetime but he's willing to wait until eternity end just to see her again…


End file.
